Love Is In All Of Us
by Camr3n-Shipp3r
Summary: This story is about how Lauren and Camila fall for each other, how it affects the way that they are to each other, and the way that the people around them react to them.


**Camila's POV:**

I sat on the lobby bench crying I had just been kicked off the X-Factor. This had been what I had wanted for so long. I want to be able to sing for the rest of my life but I can't do that now that I was kicked off of the X-Factor. I felt someone lightly grab my shoulder, I knew it was my mom but I didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

"Karla, it's okay. Just because you got kicked off the show doesn't mean that you aren't a great singer…"

"I know it's just th...that I…wanted this so bad," I said, as she gave me a loving embrace.

"Look, the judges just don't understand how great of a singer that you really are. Just because they don't realize your talents it doesn't mean that no one else does," she said lifting my chin so that I was looking at her, "you put yourself out there and that is all that matters sweety." I managed to put a smile on face, I knew that she was trying to cheer me up but I still felt horrible.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best," I said with a slight tremble in my voice. She gave me another hug then left to get herself some coffee. In my sadness, I hadn't seen what was happening in the world around me.

There were hundreds of people everywhere. All different ages and all with different emotions on their faces. Some were crying as I was and some that were just sad, and then there were those who were happy. They must've made it through, I thought to myself. I didn't know whether it was jealousy or sadness but I got mad at them for were smiling as if everything in their life had come together perfectly and here I was sad because my biggest dream crumbled before me.

I wanted to start crying again but then I saw someone. She had green eyes and brown hair, and she had a beautiful body. She was the most amazing person that I had ever laid eyes on. Then I noticed that she was crying and I realized that she must have been kicked off the show as well.

I wanted to go up to talk to her but I was so nervous that I couldn't move, I felt as though I was going to vomit because of the butterflies that were in my stomach. I didn't understand it, I never had a problem talking to people especially not girls. It didn't make any sense to me. Why am I feeling this way I thought she's just another person, but I couldn't get past my nervousness and I stood frozen on the bench gazing at her.

Then I felt a small tap on my shoulder and I saw my mom holding two cups of coffee.

"I thought that you could go for some coffee right now as well." she said handing me the cup.

"Thank you." I grabbed the cup and wrapped my hands around it. I was still flustered for as to why I was so nervous about going to talk to the girl. I looked up to where she had once stood but I saw no one, my heart broke I had wanted to at least say hi to her. Then I looked back down at the cup of coffee and began to drink it when I heard my name being called.

 **Lauren's POV:**

I was in the bathroom crying I hadn't wanted anybody to see me. My mom was at the stall door trying to get me to come out but I didn't want to. I felt like a failure, I had been kicked off the show.

"Lauren please open up. I know you're sad honey but you can't just stay in there forever. Look it just wasn't meant to be. Forget about the show, the judges don't know what they are talking about."

"Forget about the show. Forget about the show, the show that I had wanted to join so badly because it was the only way that I knew of for me to get recognized as a singer," I said opening the stall door. "The show that was going to make my dream come true. How can I forget about it?"

"Look I know it hurts but you can't let it control you, you have to move on with your life. Lauren, I know how much this meant to you but there are other ways for you to get recognized."

"I know but this was the way that I wanted to get recognized…" I broke down in tears again.

My mom grabbed me and said, "Go into the lobby I'll go get us something to eat."

I left for the lobby and when I walked in there were hundreds of people. They were all either crying, or smiling, or just sad. It broke my heart to see so many people feeling so bad. As I was scanning the room I saw someone who was crying into what looked like her mother's arms. She looked to be around my age and she had beautiful brown eyes.

I realized that I was staring at her and I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I watched her until her mother left. I quickly looked away hoping that she didn't notice that I was staring at her.

I grew butterflies in my stomach and I felt as though I was going to be sick. I didn't know what I was feeling, it was weird I had never felt this way before. I decided to try to ignore it so I left in search of my mom. When I hear someone starting to call people's names.

"Karla Camila Cabello, Dinah Jane, Ally Brooke Hernandez, Normani Kordei, and Lauren Jauregui…" I froze in confusion. Why were they calling my name? I started to panic unsure of what was happening, "please report backstage immediately." I looked around the room and found my mom's gaze and she nodded her head to signify that it was okay for me to go. I started walking towards the door labeled " **BACKSTAGE** ". I didn't think that it was possible to get any more nervous after having my name called but I was wrong, through the corner of my eye's I see the girl that I had been staring at earlier getting up and walking to the door.

 **Camila's POV:**

I was so confused, I didn't understand why they would be calling me backstage I was kicked off of the show. My palms started to get sweaty and I was very nervous. Did I do something that I wasn't supposed to? Am I in trouble? Why am I being called back here? So many questions started to form in my head. Then I realized that they had said to report backstage immediately so I quickly got up and was about to go leave for the door when I looked back at my mom hoping that she might know what was going on but when I looked at her she had a face of concern and it deeply worried me.

As I began to walk towards the door I saw the four other girls whose names had been called as well. Then I realized that the girl that I had seen earlier was walking towards the door as well. My heart skipped a beat and my hands started to sweat even more I didn't understand why I was so nervous about this girl. I've talked to countless of other people but never have I ever felt as nervous as I did right now. There was just something about her, I think that it was her eyes.

When I got backstage they told us that we were going to be going back on stage in one minute. I got so nervous I didn't know why we were being called back onto the stage. It didn't help that I was so confused for as to why I was so nervous about talking to her. I was about to talk to her when we were told to walk onto the stage.

 **Lauren's POV:**

I didn't know what was going on but I did know one thing, four other girls and I were being called onstage for some reason and that frightened me deeply. And to make matter's even worse the girl that I had been staring at was standing only a couple of feet from me. I was going to say hi to the girl but before I could even manage to lift my foot off of the ground we were told to walk on stage.

When I got on the stage my heart started to beat extremely fast. I didn't know what was going to happen, whether it was going to be good or bad.

"Hello, ladies." Simon said,"I know that you ladies are probably confused on why you were called back onto the stage and there is a very simple reason. I think that all of you ladies are wonderful singer's and I think that each and every single one of you have a great deal of talent and I think that it would be a waste if we were to just kick you off of the show," As soon as he said this said this my heart started beating even faster than it had been before and the only thing that I could think of was that he's going to bring us back into the competition,"so I would like to offer you, girls, a deal. You will be brought back onto the show, however, instead of being solo artist's you will be working together as a group."

Without even thinking about what I was doing I started jumping and screaming along with all of the other girls they seemed to be just as excited about this as I was and without even realizing what I was doing I had gone and given the girl that I had seen earlier a hug. As soon as I did it I grew extremely nervous, I had no idea who this girl was and I had just hugged her. However, she seemed to be pre-occupied with the news about being put back on the show that she didn't seem to notice.

Then I walked off stage towards my mother to tell her the good news. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I told her that I was going to be back on the show and this time I was going to be back on the show with four other girls.

 **(A/N:** **this is my first story and I would love to hear what you have to say or think about it. I am open to all suggestions and I hope you like it. Also please leave suggestions for what you would like to see in future chapters. (:  
P.S.: I'm still pretty new to this site so if you have any pointers please help me it would be much appreciated.)**


End file.
